SUMMARY: The Molecular and Epigenetic Profiling Core (MEPC) will provide specialized behavioral and experimental services for the conduct of TRAP translational profiling and epigenetic mapping studies in the context of chronic drug treatment, drug self-administration, and drug withdrawal. In particular, the MEPC will perform TRAP gene expression analysis and epigenetic mapping of 5hmC and 5mC on cell types labeled by bacTRAP transgenic mice generated in the BAC Recombineering and Transgenic Targeting Core. The MEPC will be a critical component for the success of the NIDA P30 Center in that it will serve as a centralized facility providing the expertise and resources for performing these sensitive techniques, thus increasing the quality and reproducibility of data and streamlining the productivity of collaborating investigators. MECP personnel will characterize all new bacTRAP lines generated by the Center and disseminate these data to other participating laboratories. In addition, the MEPC will perform on-site, comprehensive pilot experiments using the self administration behavioral paradigm to analyze cell type specific molecular and epigenetic changes that occur in animal models of addiction. The MEPC will also train personnel from all participating laboratories on using TRAP translational profiling and epigenetic methods used in this core. In addition, the MEPC will host investigators to carry out more in-depth profiling projects that reach beyond the scope of the pilot experiments. This obviates the need to ship mice to laboratories with only short-term experimental goals or that do not have access to resources needed to carry out these experiments. The data and facilities provided by this research support core will offer immediate high-impact application of the transgenic tools generated by the NIDA PSO Center.